Naafi'Gin nar Rayya
Naafi'Gin nar Rayya befindet sich der weil auf ihrer Pilgerreise und reitet sich durch ihre eigene Dummheit in so manche Probleme. Kindheit & Jugend: ' '''Naafi er blickte das Licht der Welt auf dem Schiff Rayya. Die ersten 3 Jahre verbrachte sie in einer schützenden Kapsel so wie jedes neugeborenes Quarianische Kind. Erst mit 4 Jahren wurde sie aus der Umweltkugel raus gelassen und lebte ab fort an bei ihren Eltern auf der Idenna. In dem Jahr wo sie ihren fünfzehnten Geburtstag feierte wurde die Idenna angegriffen ihre Heimat ihre gesamte Welt, die junge Quarianerin wusste nicht, warum die Angreifer erwarten sie wusste nur, das es sich um Menschen handelte, wie sie später erfuhren durfte. Seit dem her verspürte sie einen tiefen Grolle gegen all jene dieser Rasse. Naafi verbrachte als Kind und als Jugendliche viel Zeit auf der Brücke, sie war fasziniert davon, wie einfach es schienso eine Fregatte zusteuern. Ab und an durfte sie auf dem Schoß des Steuermannes sitzen und zu sehen was er das Schiff auf Anweisung des Captians steuerte. '''Pilgerreise:' ' '''Mit 17 Jahren trat Naafi zu ihrer Pilgerreise an. Ihr Startpunkt war die Citadel von dort aus wollte sie auf einem Frachter anheuern, doch dieses entpuppte sich, mehr als schwierig mag es sein das sie Quarianerin war oder einfach nur zu unerfahren als das sie auf einen Frachterarbeiten konnte, das wiederholte sich wieder und wieder. Die Gründe wes wegen sie jedes Mal abgelehnt wurde, war entweder das sie zu klein zu schwach oder zu jung war, niedergeschlagen verließ sie die Docks und suchte den Trost im Glas. Betrübt sah sie auf den blauen Schnaps welchen sie sich für eine Handvoll Credits gekauft hatte und um es vorsichtig zu sagen, er schmeckte fürchterlich, aber er half. Nach ungefähr dem dritten Glas Alkohol war sie nicht mehr so nüchtern als das sie klar und überlegt Handeln konnte, das war vielleicht auch der Grund wes wegen sie das Angebot eines zwielichtigen Turianers annahm. Nach einer durch zechten Nacht fand sich Naafi im Frachtraum der Revenant wieder, an und für sich lief alles am Schnürchen doch das alles hatte einen sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack, den es handelte, sich hierbei um ein Piratenschiff was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste. Die ersten paar Wochen arbeitete sie in der Kombüse, als Küchenhilfe das war zwar nicht das was sich von ihrer Pilgerreise erhofft hatte aber es war immer noch besser als auf Raumstation Citadel zubleiben und Trübsal zu blasen. Die Zeit verging und die junge Quarianerin Naafi freundete sich mit einem Teil der Crew an. Sie erzählte von ihrer Zeit in der Migranten Flotte und dem Sinn der Pilgerreise. Eines Tages im Jahr 2185 es war kurz vorm Jahres wechsel Naafi saß wie immer in der Kombüse und half dem Smutje beim Zubereiten der Mahlzeiten als Urplötzlich der Schiffsalarm los ging, erschrocken sprang sie auf und warf die Schüssel mit Gemüse, um welche noch vor kurzen auf ihrem Schoss ruhte. Warum ertönte dieser Alarm wurden sie angegriffen, was war passiert? Als es ihr wieder in den Sinn kam, das selbe Geräusch vernahm sie vor genau 2 Jahren, als ihr zu Hause angegriffen wurde. Wütend darüber das man schon wieder ihre Unterkunft angriff begab Naafi sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Brücke sie wollte zu erst wissen, wer greift an und zum zweiten wie konnte sie helfen zu verhindern das man das Schiff zerstörte,normalerweise hätte man sie wieder zurück an ihre Arbeit geschickt aber dieses Mal war es anders die Revenant war auf eine Militärpatrouille gestoßen, welche auch direkt das Schiff angriff. Hals über Kopf befahl der Kapitän die Quarianerin in eine Rettungskapsel zu stecken und abzufeuern, einer der Matrosen packte sich Naafin und schleppte sie zu den Rettungskapseln die Quarianerin wehrte sich natürlich sie wollte nicht verstehen, warum man sie rausschmiss hatte sie was falsch gemacht oder gab es einen anderen Grund, aber auf all diese fragen bekam sie keine Antwort und als sie sich versah, befand sie sich in einer der besagten Kapsel und kurz darauf wurde sie abgefeuert. Das darauf folgende ging sehr schnell Naafi trat mit der Kapsel in den Orbit eines ihr unbekannten Planeten und schlug mit voller Wucht auf, was leider auch dazu führte, das Naafi sich den Kopf stieß und bewusstlos wurde. Erst nach Stunden wachte Naafi wieder auf ihr Kopf schmerzte und ein leichtes schwindel Gefühl um wob sie, die junge Quarianerin erstarrte, als ihr auffiel, dass ihr Visier beschädigt war und sie seit dem Punkt ihres Absturzes die Luft von diesem Planeten ausgesetzt war. Nur notdürftig konnte sie mit etwas medizinischen Klebeband den Riss verschließen, als das geschafft war, gab sie sich noch etwas Antibiotika, um ihrem Fieber entgegenzuwirken. Der Planet auf dem sie gelandet war, war bedeckt von Schnee und Eis es war sehr kalt selbst das Lebenserhaltungssystem ihres Umweltanzugs konntesie nur bedingt vor der Kälte schützen. Es nützte nichts sie konnte nicht bei der Rettungskapsel bleiben ohne etwas zu Essen würde sie in geraumer Zeit verhungern. Das war etwas was Naafi nicht akzeptieren konnte nicht jetzt sie war soweit gekommen, um jetzt einfach zu sterben Nein. Frierend und hungernd stapfte sie durch die Schnee bedeckte Landschaft bis sie vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, war es das also würde sie nun sterben war alles umsonst langsam schloss Naafi ihre Augen. Nur verschwommen konnte sie in der ferne Scheinwerfer sehen, welche immer näher kamen, mit letzter Kraft hob sie einen ihrer Arme und versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen doch was danach geschah,wusste sie nicht, da sie wieder bewusstlos wurde. Als sie wieder auf wachte, lag sie in einem Bett, das was sehen konnte erinnerte sie an eine Krankenstation, schwerfällig setzte die junge Quarianerin sich auf und sah sich um, wer war ihre Retter und wo befand sie sich. In den nächsten Tagen erfuhr sie das auf dem Planeten Noveria im Raumhafen Hanshan warund ihre Retter zur hiesigen Schutzmannschaft gehören. Naffin bot an das, als Dank für ihre Rettung sie hier arbeiten könnte, da sie geschult darin war ein Raumschiff zu steuern. Es vergingen einige Stunden, bevor sie eine Antwort erhielt man Akzeptierte ihr Angebot und seit dem her arbeitete Naafi als Pilotin eines Abfangjägers für die Noveria Development Corportion. '''Psyche:' ' '''Wenn man Naafi beschreiben müsste würden solche Worte fallen wie Sturkopf, naiv, unüberlegt usw. doch nicht alles ist schlecht an ihr. Einer der Ausschlags fähigsten Punkte wäre das sie versucht immer unvoreingenommen auf andere zu zugeht um sie kenne zu lerne das tut sie immer mit einer recht freundlichen Haltung. Alles in allem ist Naafi eine junge und naive Quarianerin die leider doch zu früh auf ihre Pilgerfahrt geschickt wurde, als das sie dazu bereit gewesen wäre. '''Charaktereigenschaften:' Stärken: * Freundlich * Aufgeschlossen für Kritik * Teamfähig ' Schwächen:' * unüberlegtes Handeln * Stur nicht willens von Ihrem Bestreben oder Willen Abzuweichen * Naiv Optische Details: ' Sonstige Besonderheiten:' Naafi hat einen Sprung in ihrem Helmvisier welcher nur notdürftig zusammen geflickt wurde. ' Ausrüstung:' Waffen: Eine Messer welches sie hinten an ihren Gürtel trägt Rüstung: -''' '''Zivilkleidung: Umweltanzug Technische Ausstattung: Omnitool Sonstige Gegenstände: eine kleine Tasche welche sie an am ihrem rechten Bein träg in der sichein First Aid Kit befindet (ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter) Vehikel: -''' ' ' '''Beruf: Naafi arbeitet als Abfangjägerpilotin für die Noveria Development Corportion. Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Quarianer